


Mercenary Watch

by CT_3718___Melral



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Other, Post MvM (Team Fortress 2), Post-Alive (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_3718___Melral/pseuds/CT_3718___Melral
Summary: Things were well for the Builders League United until, after hundreds of battles with RED Team, Mann CO. was on top of there budget. Thanks to Dell Conagher, BLU's engineer, built a teleporter at a secret mine location where they wwre to investigate an incident that happened, but as always story cliches happen they were ambushed and ended up somewhere they don't know and what time. Meanwhile for Overwatch is well getting back together.Overwatch owned by BlizzardTf2 owned by Valve





	Mercenary Watch

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh". That's all you ever heard from Blu Scout as he turned to Swiss cheese while pushing the cart. Blu team tried to take their base back at Upward, which is not working so well as Blu Medic kept getting sniped as their spawn garage door open, Red Demoman and Pyro sticky trapped and gas passed their other door, leaving the other one safer, well kind of if it weren't for the Red sentry, soldier, medic, heavy, sniper, and Pyro killing everyone who stepped foot out of the door.

Blu Medic tried using his ubercharge on Blu Heavy, but if he used his normal invincibility Red Pyro would airblast them, when he used his Quickfix Red Medic activates his Kritzkreig on Red Heavy, and finally when he used his Vaccinator, all Red team fires at will on team or Red Pyro would just airblast them again. It was after that Blu Soldier realized Red Demoman is no longer spawn camping the other door, which gave him an idea.

"Alright, listen up ladies," all of BLU team looked at Soldier, "We can't let these stupid RED ladies outsmarting us and keeping us away from OUR base, so I want you Fritz to stop babysitting your boyfriend now and charge that Red Spycrab excuse of a son, run through the second door, and start pushing the cart."

While Medic and Heavy were about to object saying they are just friends and Scout about Red Spy not being his father, Blu Spy spoke, "But how will they get out without getting spotted, the Red Drunkered will alert their pyro and gameover."

Blu Soldier pulled out his Beggar's Bazooka, "Tavish is now focusing at main enterance and since they are all focused here, we fight to the death."

"In other words, be a distraction", said Blu Engineer.

"Affirmative", said Blu Soldier.

"Alright then we are near the last checkpoint and we have about a minute, gentlemen, let's begin", said Spy.

"Leeeeeeeeeet's do it!" yelled Blu Demoman, along with everyone else.

"Com'on doc on me" cried Scout

"I'm fully charged" yelled Medic as he activated his uber.

Red team was surprised seeing Blu showing their faces again, they all fired at will at them. Blu Pyro reflected the rockets and grenades, but unfortunately got sniped, Blu Demo destroyed the Red's sentry, and Blu Soldier activated his Buff Banner. The Reds were distracted long enough didn't notice Blu Scout and Medic exit the second door.

Soon Scout and Medic reached the cart and started pushing it. "Come on vwe are almost vhere!" shouted Medic. "I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" cried Scout. Then they heard the Announcer, "The bomb is nearing the checkpoint!"

"Jeez lady why you to announce it so loud!" yelled Scout.

"Shut up and push dummkopft", Medic said as Red Heavy appeared from respawn.

"Doc you better do it."

"Javol!" cried Medic activating his ubercharge on Blu Scout.

Meanwhile back at Blu spawn, Blu Soldier was lying on the ground bleeding to death, as Red Demoman stood over him. "You shouldn't had betrayed me lad for a new toy", said the Red Demoman.

"You the traitor Tavish, you always were, even though we are friends again, like now after the events of Girl Mann, I wished I was when were destroying those robots with you RED along with scout and medic. But now you are going to suffer as my medic and scout now destroys your respawn!" cried Blu Soldier.

In the Blu Spawn the Announcer cried, "You failed!"

"Dammit!" said Blu soldier.

"Well sorry lad." said Red Demo as held out his Eyelander, "I really am old friend."

___________________________________________  
_**Meanwhile YEAR 2086 NUMBANI**_

"Today we accomplished a lot, today we finished our shield dome over our beloved city, today we finally made peace with the omnics here, and today we are still having problems. We have gone so far with no safe security in the world, even in this beloved city of ours. The evil still all around the world trying to show what they call freedom yet they are depressing us trying to show the way of 'freedom', thanks to the special companies such as Vishkar for the help of building the dome, representatives and a certain banned organization we are all familiar with and thanks to the agreement with the United Nations, today I announce that Overwatch is being reactivated once again!"

Cheers were heard as some of the few remaining Overwatch agents and few new recruits stood in front of the crowd. Some of the agents looked happy, while others a little nervous. Winston smiles at his some of his Overwatch brethren, most seemed in a good mood except for Lucio, he wondered what's bugging him lately everyone else seemed happy, especially the other newcomers. Overwatch is still not on good terms with most countries, especially Russia, but Winston thinks that they'll be accepted to the whole world again as heroes, heroes who good and doing what's right in protecting people no matter the circumstances.

As the ceremony continued, it was time to pay respect to the heroes of Overwatch that died, they were lots of tears, especially when an image of Jack Morrison appeared. Pharah was especially sad when an image of her mother appeared, although she knew mom didn't want her to join Overwatch, it was cause she didn't her daughter to face all the things that are happening around them, but she made her choice to help those who can't help themselves, she chose to be a heroes.

After the ceremony the Overwatch agents returned to their new main base. It was the largest base Overwatch ever had, and it includes over 10,000 cameras, over 1,000 turrets(including inside the building itself), a large training room that can 6 football fields, 500 prison cells in the bottom basement, 100 medical lab rooms, 20 large labs, over 1000 persona rooms, a large recreation and relaxing area that includes an arcade room(thanks to D.Va), pretty much a large restaurant with a bar, a large pool size of a football field, 10 large vehicles bay. It costs over billions and billions of credits, which is a lot but to help provide needs of some the Overwatch families and recruited soldiers, like the Helix Soldiers, some are necessary.

Tracer found Emily coming from the lunchroom, with food, and started to talk with her.

"Hey luv, whatcha doing?" asked Tracer cheerfully.

"Nothing much Lena. Just dropping off your food to our food in case you get hungry later as I go off to training."

"Training? Your gonna start fighting along side us Emi?"

"Well not exactly, I'm being trained as a nurse, I'm helping the doctors with the wounded and sick. One of my teachers is Mercy, even though she actually a doctor, I'm getting training how treat patients while they are losing blood, if anyone got bitten by a rat, and other stuff like that.

"Well that's wonderful Emi, well got to go now there's a meeting I was called for, and I can't late. Bye bye luv."

"Cya Lena." said Emily as they gone their separate ways.

 

___________________________________  
_**TUEFORT 1972**_

The mercenaries of RED were celebrating by doing the kazotsky kicks and drinking, while BLU were kind of forced playing the RED theme victory song. Civilians of Tuefort were also partying with them, Mann CO. started raising money by entertainments and competitions by having the mercenaries fighting each other since the Mann brothers were murdered, both companies hadn't raised much money recently, especially since there were no orders of anything needing demolishing or constructing. And some of the best ways of raising money is entertaining people of the Badlands of massive battles of the mercenaries.

When the BLU's finally stopped playing the song, all the mercenaries started to mingle before turning in for the night. RED Demoman grabbed an extra beer and handed it to the BLU Soldier, who stared at it for a while before taking it, and said thanks to the RED Scottish drunkard.

"No probs mate," he replied before burping, "Oy, that was ah good match, ya almost had us there but I guess killing us was ya downfall. Ah good plan of yars Jane but not the best."

"Well it would been the best if SOMEONE pushed the cart a bit FASTER!" the Soldier said firmly while starring at the BLU Medic and Scout. "So Duncan and Fritz, what happened out there you guys, you had ample amount of time."

Duncan answered, "Well ya see uh..... Soon as the REDs started respawning, that RED mumbles blows doc into the pit when he ubered us and I was able to push the cart leaning or the edge before the RED spycrab, who is definitely not my froze me with a cheeky backstab into a Scoutcicle." The RED Spy and Scout were heard laughing in the background.

"Well this makes us tied this week so far, 2 to 2, and I am sure this week is our to win this time, y'all got the last one," said the RED Engineer said as he drank some of his beer on the his Rancho Relaxo. Next to him was the BLU Engineer also on his Rancho Relaxo.

"I don't know about partner, but you and me Bob if we're the last two standing, we'll be doing it Texas style. Loser has to make sure the Scouts won't get their hands on the expired Bonk."

"You have a deal," replied the Red Engineer.

"Speaking of scouts, Duncan isn't almost your birthday ja?" asked the RED Medic.

"It's almost Smissmas as well," hissed the RED Sniper, "And you bloody Blu wankers better not blow up another bloody mall."

"It was only a Santa Training center Mundy," mumbled the BLU Spy, "Also yes Joseph, it is almost our scout's birthday, our you planning to do any sorts of experiments on him, perhaps to make him less annoying?"

"VWell yes I vwas gonna add some 'adjustments' for him to run faster, and perhaps I vill do something to make him more tolerable, plus he ist smarter vhan Jeremy." 

Enraged the RED Scout retaliated, "Hey, watcha mouth doc, I can outsmart anybody here. Remember what happened to the BLU Pyro and Soldier when I was being filmed, ya I thought so. Plus there is no film of BLU Team, probably cause we are so superior it's a waist of time to interview a team so inferior."

"Well I remembered you got blown up by Jane in our Heavy's interview," said the RED Spy, "Your body parts fell all over Misha, you also got killed by Dell's sentry in Tavish interview, should I continue on?"

"Uh no."

"Okay, so don't underestimate the BLUs, and I see you seemed to forgot that the reason they weren't filmed was cause you won't stop talking and the director ran out of film."

"Well lads I'm gon turn in the night," BLU Demoman yawned, " Need to rest the mind to break the tie tomorrow, and also I heard Miss Pauling say our families coming to visit."

After that everybody decided to head back their bases, everyone went to sleep except the BLU Medic. Who started working on is medigun and hadn't gone to sleep until 4:30 am.

 

The next morning Miss Pauling went to BLU Base for urgent matter. The BLUs were getting ready for the match, with the Pyro trying to wake up Medic before Miss Pauling busted in, causing them to stop what they're doing (and Medic to finally wake up). She was panting as Scout helped her stand and walked further inside.

"Thank you Scout, excuse me Engie, Dell, are you here?"

"Right here ma'am, what seems to be the problem?"

After a short while of catching her breath, Miss Pauling finally answered,"There was a distress alarm at one of the BLU austrailium mines, you guys got to check it out, and investigate what's going on." 

"Did the Administrator seriously sent you here running urgently to tell us to investigate ONE mine that is owned by BLU, who we work for, when there is still HUNDREDS of mines everywhere, and plus was there any message, like someone could have pressed it by accident ma'am?"

"No it was actually Mr.Hale, he wanted to make sure no one is robbing the company money, and make sure it's not an 'avenger' for Gray Mann."

"Makes more sense."

"So are we expecting fight?" asked BLU Heavy.

"I wouldn't so sure yet Nikita."

"Ay, wait, what bout our families coming over to visit, and our final match against the REDS?" asked BLU Sniper.

"Sorry Lennox, match canceled today, but you should be able to come back on time to see your relatives," said Miss Pauling.

Scout chuckled, "Woah ho ho, can't wait to beat the crap out random thieves with my bros again. Hey wait Miss Pauling, are your parents or ugh siblings coming over?"

" _sighs_ Scout I'm orphaned, I was raised by the Administrator."

"Oh, ugh, sorry to hear that. Hey I can show ya my family, my brothers are cool, well Drake is kinda a jerk, and Mel is as scary as doc sometimes. Ma is pretty nice too, though it was hard for my bros and I to make her quit smoking. She smokes once a weak at least."

"Thanks Scout, but I might be busy that time, plus I don't want to grow a huge rivalry between you and RED Scout," as Miss Pauling was leaving, she turned around, "By the way, while you guys were asleep, we exchanged your uniforms where they are more 'spacious' and you can carry ALL your weapons and tools. Yes, all of them especially all your rocket launchers Soldier, Heavy's miniguns, etc. Feels like you are carrying almost nothing."

"Oh sweet," said Scout excitedly, "Now I can longer feel the burden of carrying 30 glasses of milk."

"Aye, I thought you get that milk for free, I'm surprised ya hadn't made it yourself," joked BLU Demoman.

"What? Ugh, Reyes c'mon you of all people think I do that. Jeez what's wrong with ya people?"

The BLU Spy snorted, "Well kinda does prove you are not a virgin." 

"Spy, shut up, go to hell."

"Vell no one vill be going to hell today," BLU Medic interrupted, " Cause I for one doesn't really have carry all my mediguns." He finally revealed the new medigun that was working on all night on.

Pyro examined it carefully, " Mph mphhmmm mhpmm mphiimm?"

"Vy yes my little mumbling patient, it can perform all my previous features, invincibility, quick vealing, crits, resistance, providing my the mobility vo veep up vith you, and it's own sheild haha! Vhough it kinda still gain ve uber slowly, I'm still vorking on it."

"Maybe doktor should other mediguns in spacious medipack in case new medigun malfunction." Heavy was packing all his miniguns into a pack which he'll wear on his back.

"Augh, fine."

"Ya almost ready?" asked Engineer as he builds what appears to be a giant teleporter exit.

"Yah, I am just packing my balls...... Don't take that out of context ya hear, we all adults here! Shouted Scout. 

"Right, hey the quicker y'all get ready the quicker we all come back."

"Uh, I'm going to pray before ve leave."

"Fine Medic, just hurray."

 

 

_**BLU Miner Base** _

"No sign of anyone alive here either, he wait there's a guy here twitching doc."

Medic examined the body, " Uh, no he's dead as vell."

"Well Soldier, it's confirmed everyone's dead looks like a huge explosion happened here, was one of the machines broken?"

"Nope, everything here is working fine," said Engineer, "Someone came and killed them all."

"Well who you think did it hardhat?"

"Son I don't I'm an engineer, I solve problems, but I'm not a miracle worker. Right now I'm going to solve the problem of us having another 4 hour trip, meanwhile you can go see what Soldier and the other's find." He started to build the entrance of his giant teleporter, while Scout went to go find the to find Soldier.

 

"Strange according to records, no Australium missing. Nothing here is missing at all." Heavy, Spy, Sniper, and Soldier were searching for information meanwhile as Demoman and Pyro joined in.

"We coult find a single spark of life here, Pyro here even made sure of it."

"Mph mphhmmm mph mph mph mph."

"Huh, this doesn't seem right." Soldier said to himself.

Scout finally arrived, " Well hey chucklenuts, couldn't find anyone alive. Doc is gather as much organs as he can now, and Engie is finishing building his large teleporter so we can get home quicker, what y'all doing?"

"We find nothing missing." said Heavy.

"Well that's weird, ya sure?"

"Yes twinkletoes, we are sure, Heavy and Sniper checked like 20 times. Also the Demo and Pyro also found no one alive." said Spy.

"I'm pretty sure Pyro burned them to death."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Fine, he didn't. Anyway call me when find something interesting, like this neat rusty clock on the wall here."

Everyone looked at the wall Scout was referring to, sure enough there was what appeared to be a clock, but it wasn't telling the right time, instead it seemed to be a timer.

Demoman grabbed it off the wall, listened as he shook it, and sniffed it. What he found out caused him to panic.

"Ruuunnn, it's a bloody bomb. And it's made of the stuff that can kill the whole mine and us!"

No one questioned him, they just ran for their lives until they reached Medic and Engineer. Both looked at them confused. Two of Medic's doves(who apparently followed him) landed on the body he was extracting organs from.

"Trukie you done with that teleport yet?!" Sniper yelled.

"Yah, almost ready."

"Vhat is do los?" asked Medic.

"There is a bomb and it's gonna blow us to smithereens!" cried Soldier.

"Huh!" cried Medic as grabbed his doves and jumped on the teleporter with everyone else, "Engineer hurray, I can't afford to lose my precious doves!"

"And done!" Engineer hoped on as it started to activate.

All of a sudden there was a loud alarm and a mechanical voice, "Destruction in t minus

10

9

8

7

6.."

"Engie can this thing go any faster?!!"

"5

4

3

2..."

"I hope my doves have a special place in heaven!"

No one argued at Medic, instead they huddled with each other's arms around each other for the last time.

"1...."

The whole mine started to explode.

"Goodbye cruel world!!!" shouted Soldier.

Just the flames reached them the teleporter glowed and everything went white, then black.

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st fanfic, (published).


End file.
